


Heart

by TheSwanWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Could be read alone but wouldn't make much sense, Fluff and Angst, Goes with "Immortality", Henry!centric, M/M, Panry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwanWriter/pseuds/TheSwanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan is the one of the many mysteries in Neverland, but he's the only one Henry can't figure out.<br/>Henry loves him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to my other fic, "Immortality", but this one is Henry's thoughts and feelings rather than Peter's. I don't know how well I did writing him, so feedback would be appreciated.

It really should bother me, being in Neverland. The thing is, it did. For about two of the four weeks I've been here, I hated all of it. 

I mean, I was kidnapped and dragged here by Tamara—who killed my dad—and Greg—who tortured my mom. I wasn't enjoying any of it to begin with, but then he popped up and made it worse. 

I guess—thinking back—it was kinda stupid of me to think he was really a Lost Boy running from Pan, but I couldn't have known anything else. 

And anyway, he's a good actor. The way he instantaneously turned from a scared, young boy to a creepy, heartless, immortal teenager was... well, awesome and scary at the same time. Awesome because wow, he fooled me. Scary because wow, he fooled me. 

Plus he had, as far as I knew, a creepy cult like band of followers and said weird things like "Let's play!"

Well, I don't see the Lost Boys as a cult anymore, I guess. They're sorta creepy, yeah, but Felix is really the only one. 

And now I'm not really upset about being here; I actually kind of like it. The only thing I'm still bothered by is Pan. He's just... weird. 

I can't figure him out and it bothers me. Ever since I got the book, I've been able to figure out something about everyone in Storybrooke. Mom—when I met her—wasn't weird 'cause she told me things about herself, even if her stories were infrequent. I never felt like she was hiding something super big from me. (Except Dad.)

So not knowing anything about him is driving me nuts. He's that word Mary Margaret used to use to describe mysterious people: an enigma. 

I mean, I try and ask him things about himself, but he won't say a word to me. He'll just walk out of camp whenever I try to make conversation. 

It's annoying and frustrating. How can he expect me to trust him if he won't say anything about himself?

I don't like him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

It's been five weeks since I got here.

Peter talked to me today.

I had asked him about how he found Neverland. He told me about how he came here with his best friend, who died from poisoning shortly after they arrived. He didn't seem like he intended to tell me that much, but we got to talking. He told me about when Felix came to the island from the Enchanted Forest, and how he met Captain Hook. 

He's a good storyteller. I'm happy he finally decided to tell me something about himself. 

I think I like him. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I got lost this morning.

I heard something in the woods, so I went to check it out. Everyone was sleeping, so I didn't think it would be any problem if I was gone a bit so long as I came back before they woke up. 

But I got confused once I was away from the camp. It's not my fault all the trees look exactly the same. 

It was a little freaky though. For the whole time I'd been on Neverland, I had someone with me. Whether it was Tamara & Greg, Peter, or the Lost Boys, I hadn't been alone on the island before. 

I didn't know what to do, so I kept walking. I dunno how long I walked, but I ended up on a beach. 

As I looked onto the ocean, I thought about how it reminded me of Peter.

It was dark and mysterious, but I also felt kind of drawn to it, and it was probably hiding tons of unknown things you'd never guess were there. Like Peter. He's dark and mysterious, but I'm drawn to him, and he's got so many layers. I feel like I'll never stop learning things about him.

And I never want to. 

Felix found me shortly after I got to the beach, and he gave me one of his one-sentence reprimands about how Pan was very unhappy with me before he led me back to the camp. 

Felix told me the whole way back how all the Lost Boys were looking for me. I told him that it was a waste; Peter could've found me eventually if he looked hard enough.

Felix just stared at me. 

Peter looked at me weird when I got back. He gave me a look of either relief or annoyance—I couldn't tell— and then he retreated to wherever he sneaks away to. About an hour later, he got back. 

Now he won't let me leave his sight. He's been watching me the whole time.

I only just now realised that the only reason I know that is because I was watching him too. 

So I send him a sort of 'no worries; I'm not leaving anytime soon' grin. He looks away. 

I decide to stare at my shoes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

It's nighttime now. Tonight's the night I save magic. 

Peter leads me away from the camp, his hand on my shoulder the whole time. 

I like the warmth of it. It feels accepting and trusting, and I've never known how nice that felt until now. 

We continue walking and I ask him how long it's going to take to get to Skull Rock. That's when his hand falls from my shoulder and he looks at me seriously. 

He explains to me that he lied. The whole time. It feels crushing. I thought he was the one person who never lied to me, but he did. I don't know why it hurts so much that he did it. It shouldn't. 

But I keep listening and I don't leave. I'm a brave hero, I'm the Saviour, he needs me. Much more than my family does. 

Even if it's just to save him, I'll still do it. I care about Peter.

Then he tells me that I'm gonna die. 

Now I can't help but step back. He had been lying even more. He could've taken my heart and killed me and I would've let him. I would've let him. 

But he didn't.

When I ask him why, he brushes it off. Instead of answering, he shows me what only a few weeks ago would've made me the happiest boy in Neverland. 

It's my moms, dad, Snow, David, Captain Hook, and Rumplestiltskin. They're all gathered around a fire and talking, probably about rescuing me. 

But I don't feel happy. I feel slightly betrayed. Peter told me I was going to save them all. He said he needed me. Now he's sending me away. 

Just like Mom did. 

But this time, I have a say. This time, I refuse. I tell him, with tears of hurt and confusion in my eyes, that I'm not leaving. 

That's when he waves a hand across my face and knocks me out. 

-/-/-/

When I wake up, my family's all around me.

"Henry?" Mom—Regina—says to me with happy tears in her eyes.

Everyone is looking at me with love and relief, but the one person I'm looking for isn't there. 

"Peter?" I say groggily, sitting up. Snow holds my back up but it doesn't feel right. they're all there and they're all touching me, but I don't like it. I should, but I don't. 

"He's gone, Henry. He's horrible, and evil, but you're safe now. He's gone," Emma reassures me in a soothing voice. I know she loves me and she's trying to help, but all I want back is Peter. 

My head fills with panic. He's dying. He's going to die any minute now and I have no idea where he is. 

"I've gotta find him," I say desperately, jumping to my feet and stumbling. 

Rumplestiltskin shakes his head as if he understands, and he turns away. My moms look stunned. 

Dad looks really worried. "No wonder Pan gave him back; he brainwashed him."

I wish they'd stop talking. It's making my head hurt. "No he hasn't! He let me go because he cares! He told me the truth! I've gotta save him!"

I try to run from the camp but Mom (Regina) catches me by the arm. 

"Henry? What's wrong with you? He's evil." She sounds shocked and hurt a little. 

"Please, you've gotta believe me! He's not evil, he's changing! But he can't change if he's dead," I say in frustration. I wrench my arm out of her grip and run from the camp. 

"Henry, why do you care? He tried to kill you!" Dad shouts after me. 

I keep running and don't turn back, and one coherent thought forms in my mind. 

I love him. I love Peter Pan. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/

When I find him, he's alone. He's at the cliff we jumped off, his long legs hanging over the side. His pipe is in his hands and he nods his head slightly as a sort of greeting. 

We talk for a moment and I study him closely. He looks awful. His skin is pale and his hair looks like it's greying, even though earlier he was fine. 

His time's running out.

It looks like it pains him to speak and I my heart aches to see him like that. I don't want to die, but I don't know how to save him.  

That's when he says it: "There's no cure for this curse, Henry."

A sudden moment of clarity comes over me. I take a breath and lean forward, kissing him on his lips. They're cold, and they feel nearly lifeless. 

It's probably the stupidest thing I've ever done, but it works. 

I feel a powerful wave of magic going out of me. Peter's lips feel warm against mine before I pull away and I know in an instance that it worked. 

Peter is bewildered until I explain. True love's kiss can break any curse, immortality being no exception. 

That's when he kisses me again. 


End file.
